Various types of electrical connectors are known in the art. In general, electrical connectors enable two components to be electrically coupled together. Electrical connectors may be used, for example, to electrically couple two circuit boards together. As is known in the art, size constraints are often placed on electrical connectors of the type used with printed circuit boards as relatively little space may be available on the circuit board for implementing such connectors. Further, it is often desirable for such connectors to possess good electrical characteristics, such as being capable of providing relatively high-power connections and/or provide relatively low inductance. Further, it is typically desirable for the connectors to be mechanically robust to enable a secure electrical connection between the circuit boards coupled by the connectors to ensure that electrical signals (e.g., data signals and/or electrical power supply) are properly communicated between the boards via the connectors.
One type of electrical connector used for coupling circuit boards is known in the art as a pin and socket connector. With a pin and socket connector, pins that are coupled to one component, such as a first circuit board, are inserted into sockets that are coupled to another component, such as a second circuit board, to form an electrical connection between the two components. A further example of an electrical connector that may be used for coupling circuit boards includes the Crown Edge Connector available from Elcon Power Connector Products Group of Tyco Electronics.